Just My Luck
Just my Luck is the season 36 finale of HTF. In this episode, Leif gets good luck from Weebit. Roles Starring *Leif *Weebit Featuring *Gloomy *Lifty & Shifty *Pudgy *Pervy Appearances *Lumpy *Hippy *Buddy *Richie *Tycoon *Mouser *Generic Tree Paparazzi Plot Leif rushes to the bus stop, but misses the bus. Trying to catch it, he falls into a mud puddle and is inexplicably struck by lightning. Leif whines about his bad luck and lays his face on the ground, when he finds a gold coin. He sees a glow behind a bush and investigates, discovering a pot of gold. He puts the coin in the pot and, at that very moment, Weebit appears out of nowhere. To thank Leif for finding the coin, Weebit offers him to grant a wish. Leif wishes to be the luckiest person alive and Weebit snaps his fingers. Not feeling changed at all, Leif goes back to the bus stop for the next ride, waiting alongside Hippy and Buddy. The upcoming bus spirals out of control as its driver, Lumpy, gets drunk. Leif cringes awaiting the impact, but instead he is spared as the bus kills Hippy and Buddy. Leif now sees his wish came true and tells the news to a passing Gloomy. But he says that good luck is really a curse, hinted by his many failed suicide attempts. Leif ignores this fact and leaves. At home, Leif watches TV, holding out his lottery ticket. The lottery numbers appear on screen and, much to Leif's surprise, his numbers match. A big cheer is heard from outside Leif's house, which gets transformed into a huge mansion. Leif is now a billionaire and drives home in a limo. The paparazzi takes snapshots of him and he waves in approval. Leif soon plays poker with other billionaires like Richie, Tycoon, and Mouser. And he wins every round. That night, Leif's good luck would take a turn for the worst. He lays in bed about to sleep, but is kept awake by camera flashes. He finds the paparazzi at his window and closes the blinds. However, flashes continue to come from a peephole in the wall, caused by Pervy and his camera. Leif shuts his eyes and says "Lalala" until finally managing to fall asleep. In the mansion next door, Tycoon kicks Pudgy out the front door. The fat pigeon sees an open window in Leif's kitchen and flies in, barely making it due to his weight. The burglar alarm goes off and awakens Leif, so he investigates to find Pudgy raiding his fridge. Leif lifts up Pudgy and drops him out the window, where he lands on top of a wandering Pervy. Just before Leif could get back to bed, the alarm once again goes off. Lifty and Shifty are seen stealing Leif's money and he calls for help. A police car crashes through the walls, which fall on top of the theives. But Leif is saved due to being under an open window. Unfortunately, the paparazzi resumes taking photos and the alarm continues beeping, and Leif is driven mad. Later, Leif prepares to hang himself. He jumps off his chair, but the rope breaks. As the paparazzi takes more snapshots, Leif cries over his overly good luck. Elsewhere, Lumpy finds a gold coin and returns it to a pot, encountering Weebit who tells him to grant a wish. Lumpy thinks about what to wish for and the episode ends from there. Moral "Good luck comes with a price." Deaths #Hippy and Buddy are ran over. #Pervy is crushed by Pudgy. #Lifty and Shifty are crushed by a wall. Trivia *This is the finale of Season 36. *Despite starring in the episode, Weebit only appears in the beginning and end. *Originally, The Mole was supposed to drive the bus instead of Lumpy. This changed because The Mole was too overused for this scenario. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 36 Episodes